


В обители

by bunny_girrrrrl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Psychology, Skipped scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl
Summary: Обитель пожирает людей изнутри. Ещё страшнее, когда сами люди признают себя своей же обителью...
Kudos: 3





	В обители

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по данному арту:  
> \- https://sun9-21.userapi.com/c853524/v853524944/1a6eaf/7tdPmNINcoE.jpg.

Хайд не грустит. Хайд никогда не грустит. Даже при смерти создателя, он не пытался выдавать свои эмоции слишком яро. Даже когда он лишился своей Офелии — своей любимой, — он не выдавал своё состояние. 

Он просто натягивал маску счастья и говорил братьям, что у него всё хорошо. Как всегда. Но ночью он уединялся и думал. Очень много думал. 

Иногда он плакал. 

Как и сейчас. Недавний случай со смертью "Отца" многое изменил. Теперь ему некому доверять. И он находится в своей одрине один.

Часы давно бьют полночь в Англии. Здесь они остановились сразу перед контрактом. Хотя, думает Хайд, лучше бы даже не останавливались. Находиться на земле, близ которой был убит близкий и чуть ли не родной человек — отвратительно. И хочется куда-нибудь убежать. Далеко, чтобы не нашли. 

Но он остаётся на месте, в пыльном кресле. Сейчас ему некуда бежать, по крайней мере, без братьев. Да и называть их братьями сложно... 

Луна светит прямо в старое окно. 

Этот особняк... Они решили ютиться пока что тут. Но Хайд не пускает в свою комнату служанок. Они ему здесь не нужны. Совсем. Если они должны будут тесниться под одной крышей, он не желает, чтобы его пространство нарушали. По крайней мере те, кто голосовал "за".

Он вытирает слёз с щёк. Теперь в его комнате нет никого. Гнев и Обжорство недавно покинули их. Вскоре другие сервампы тоже будут разъезжаться по странам.

Возможно, он останется здесь один. Возможно, не один. Его не волнует. 

Ткань длинного шарфа невольно стелется по пыльному креслу, касаясь пола. Сколько он сидит уже так? Минут пять? Десять? Час? Он не считает время, потому что не до этого. В любом случае, он попросил не тревожить его ближайшие пару дней. "Надеюсь, хоть в этом они меня послушают" — думает он.

Но ведь они никогда его не слушают, верно? Накой? 

И именно поэтому дверь его комнаты со скрипом отворяется. Отблески зажжённых свечей вскоре освещают половину спальни, в которой, кстати, и с лунным сиянием было светло. 

— Жадность, Сонный Дьявол хочет поговорить с тобой. — Хайд узнаёт гостя по голосу. Он ещё никогда не гостил у Хайда в спальне.

Неловкая тишина виснет в воздухе. Слышны только постукивания веток о стекло. Слышен лёгкий свист ветра за окном. Но ничего более. Ведь даже дыхания двух сервампов нет вовсе. Они вампиры, им не нужен кислород для жизни, и они не могут задохнуться. Блондин кидает кроткий взгляд.

— Старое дитя... Ты пришёл посмеяться надо мной? — Хайд говорит это только через несколько минут гробовой тишины, рукавом пиджака вытирая слёзы. Его застали за плачем, какой ещё позор может быть для вампира? 

Второй молча стоит с канделябром в руке. Горячий воск стекает к основанию свечей, а отблески становятся всё разнообразнее. 

Он тяжело вздыхает и проходит вглубь комнаты.

Хайд внимательно смотрит за движениями брата: за тем, как он проходит около столиков, за тем, как ставит источник света на кофейный столик и проводит рукой по нему же.

— В твоих покоях очень грязно и пыльно. Сегодня вечером я пошлю служанок прибраться, и возражений не принимаю. — старший солидно протирает пальцы от пыли и поправляет длинный плащ. Его тень следует также грациозно за хозяином. — Нет, я пришёл не за этим. Здесь нет для меня выгоды. 

Гордыня брезгливо садится в бархатное кресло напротив Хайда. Как всегда — уверенный в себе, смотря сверху вниз, пусть даже и не физически...

— Тогда... зачем пришёл? 

— Сообщить, что Лень желает видеть тебя сегодня в гостиной, непонятно? 

В воздухе виснет тишина. Старший сервамп смотрит на блондина. Красные глаза и усталый вид говорят о недосыпе и отсутствии питания. Но он не собирается говорить ему наставления. Зачем? 

— Послушай. Я не намерен привязывать тебе свою точку зрения. Нам пришлось это сделать. — сообщает тот, нарушая тишина. В самом деле — он не будет разъяснять Хайду, зачем им нужно было убить Создателя. Хайд не ребёнок, и должен всё понимать. Но братская поддержка нужна каждому человеку. Хоть Гордыня и не знает, как утешать людей.

— Я понимаю. — блондин кратко кивает.

Оба парня сидят в молчании. И порой первый чувствует запах пыли в воздухе, от чего хочется сморщиться и уйти подальше. Хайд же, наоборот, скорее прикован к креслу невидимыми цепями, и уходить из своей спальни явно не собирается. 

Хью молча встаёт и идёт к выходу, до этого остановившись у кресла младшего брата.

— Если хочешь, я могу сообщить Лени, что ты занят и не можешь на данный момент беседовать. — он встаёт чуть далее Хайда, стоя к нему спиной.

Хайд думает.

— Да, будь добр. — он говорит это тихо, будто боится, что тот неправильно поймёт. 

— ... На самом деле, я не меньше твоего не желал смерти Отцу. — Гордыня слышно хмыкает и желает спокойной ночи, удаляясь из опочивальни блондина, оставив канделябр с горящими свечами на столе. 

Парень смотрит на изгибы огня и на играющие тени на стене. Ветер стучит в окна замка. По коридорам слышится шелест. И только ему слышен разговор Гордыни и Сонного Дьявола.

***

Строки текут ручьями по старой бумаге. Чернила неприятно оставляют пятна, и он вынужден переписывать это снова и снова. Время близится к утру. Время, когда всходит солнце. Целую ночь Хайд писал стихи. Он старался отвлечься, выхлёстывая эмоции на бумаге. 

Получилось. По крайней мере, хоть как-то.

Несколько дней его никто не тревожил, и он спокойно сидел у себя, изредка выходя, чтобы перекусить. В эти дни ему полегче.

Сон окутывает сознание, и сервамп чуть ли не клюёт носом. В конце концов он засыпает прямо за столом на бумаге. Лучи восходящего рассвета вскоре пробиваются сквозь зашторенные окна. 

Недавно в его спальне всё-таки убрались, как бы он не хотел. 

Теперь здесь приятно находиться: в воздухе не чувствуется пыль, пространство стало чуть более свободным и самому Хайду стало легче тут находиться. Правда, он не покажет этого. В этом нет нужды. 

Дверь тихо открывается. Тихие шаги чуть нарушают тишину. Хью подходит к брату и рассматривает стихи. 

Эмоционально, пылко. Он хочет быть как Шекспир? Вероятно. В любом случае, сам мотив сочинений заставляет задуматься. Шелест снятого плаща вскоре звучит как покрывало, коим и стало, когда Гордыня укрыл второго. В любом случае, он не умеет поддерживать отношения как брат. 

Он не умеет поддерживать, утешать. Но ничто не мешает вот так приходить ночами и болтать. Пусть только в воображении. Но только если это разрешит сам Хайд. 

Он уходит, оставив спящего брата наедине с собой.

Обитель пожирает людей изнутри. Ещё страшнее, когда сами люди признают себя своей же обителью...

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, короче, да, кое-что новенькое.
> 
> Не думаю, что здесь наберётся много лайков, но всё же поддержите труд и согласитесь, что эти два перса очень милые.


End file.
